Seishi
by Yue
Summary: *CH.1 is up.* After all this time, I'm done. It's here. A mage is starting to merge Gaia and Earth together. He seeks to destroy the happiness of everyone.


Seishi

Prologue

Seishi means Tranquillity. ^^. It is my first Escaflowne Story, be nice! I edited it, finally. All my stories are going under the Storyboard for a revision during Spring Break implying that I actually get done with them. CH.1 is done but I have to get it in html front. Extremely sorry for the delay. Goman! It's in my mail box… sweatdrop LARGE sweatdrop. Arlen is going to be one of the major characters. He is sort of symbolizing something later. You'll see. I'm thinking of getting another alias. Kaen~ Kasuri doesn't count, I only used it "there." Besides, that would only make 4. I'm leaning towards Yue from CCS. The card of the moon, kawaii ^-^ Too much sugar eating. Well, I'll stop talking and let you get to the story. Ja Ne. 

When I look in the sky

I see your face glaring back at me

We both want to be together

But two worlds, a sky separates us

Please come back to me

Her love eternal

Memories of a lifetime

Eagle feather

Pendent of power

Keys

One world, the moon

The other, a myth

A war has ended

But memories last forever

Please come back to me

Full circle

Van sighed. It had only been a few weeks since Hitomi left and he couldn't continue on with his life without thinking about her. The normally active king was depressed and extremely lonely. His heart was shattering. How he long to see his beloved Hitomi! Merle had tried to comfort him but it was no use. Sadly, Merle knew that the only one who could comfort him was Hitomi herself. How she detested that idea but Van-sama's happiness was the most important thing. His happiness was her happiness. What ever happens, what ever becomes of her, she would never let her best friend down. It was no use though. The king's desire was impossible. Van looked in the stars silhouetted behind the pitch black skies. The stars glimmered and shine with a light of its own. He only noticed the mystic moon though. The moon was enchanting with a life of its own. He could still feel wonderment towards it and pain. Pain for taking away his only loved one, Hitomi. Why? Why leave? Didn't you love me? Van knew he wouldn't get an answer but he held on to false hopes. 

Meanwhile on Earth, Hitomi was thinking of Van. They had only been separated from each other for a few months but it was already taking a toll on her. Her face were lined with wrinkles and she looked like she haven't slept for days. How could she? Hitomi often wondered if she had made the right choice. She choose her old life, not a life that could have held absolute bliss. Her family acted like nothing was different but in reality, everything had changed and nothing would ever stay the same again. She had become a different person. Hitomi had changed. The experience of the Gaia War had changed her. She had to grow up, understand the meaning of total war. The destruction, the complexity, and every single one's past. Hitomi held the white feather that was from Van's wings delicately. It was the only thing that she had of her beloved. It was pure white. Hitomi gave her grandmother's pendent to him to remind him of her. it was the pendent that started all of this. Sometimes, she wondered if the pendent was a sign of her destiny, her fate. The pendent should belong in the world of myths, Earth's twin. Parting keepsakes in a way. 

She fell onto her bed sobbing. It was too much to bear. The pain was enormous. Yet the pain could not stop. It kept intensifying and intensifying. Tears slowly rolled down her ashen face. Oh Van.. Somehow, all this time she had been away from him felt like a horrible nightmare that wouldn't stopped. How she wished it could stopped. Hitomi would give anything, absolutely anything to see him again. She wanted to go back to Gaea, go back to Van at this moment. All thoughts were at reaching Van but sleep crept in her. Hitomi slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about her desire.

A being hidden in the shadows gazed at Hitomi. He spoke gently and softly as if the wind, "Soon, you will. But is this for the best? Don't let a emotional heart cloud true judgment, the truth." He stepped out of the shadows. The man was tall and very slender. He had light blonde hair down like Allan. One could describe him as an elf. The eyes were perfectly oval and a color of deep midnight crimson that sparked a fire within. The man was dressed head to toe in robes of a powerful mage. His face snarled and twisted, then he lifted up his staff, a creation made out of the finest metal and glass. His name was Arlen. He was of the most noble blood but choose the dark side, the darkness and chaos. He was born in Gaea to a peasant woman, a vassal of power. Her name was Kei and she died tragically in childbirth. Arlen's whole life was full of pain and torturous suffering. But Arlen had a gentle soul within him if it only showed and he had felt an enormous attraction towards Hitomi. He couldn't help with that. It was as if a magnet pulled him towards the girl from the mystic moon. 

Why not give her what she wants? She obviously wanted it with all her soul and heart otherwise it wouldn't be her desire. Besides, it would be interesting to see how all of this turns out. Fate works in mysterious ways, taking on roads of diversity that always seemed to surprise people. Arlen's eyes filled with twisted grief as he thought of his own past. The past that tortured his every thought, effected who he was and why he was like that, taking on the side of darkness.

"Let the world's collide..." A bright light engulfed him and spread all over. The light was really pure power, energy that would supply Hitomi's wish. That power, that light was from Arlen himself. Though it weakened him, it was the only thing that he felt great content at doing. Magic yet bliss all at once, surrounding and entwining as strings on a pattern. Finally the light paled. 

The skies of Earth darken and a new moon was born. 

The Earth felt no difference. It was as if that didn't effect them at all. How could it not? But Earth was oblivious to such magic phenomena. On Gaea, Van noticed the Mystic moon was closer. It was wider and larger, bigger in the entire sense. He could see the details of his precious moon as if they were right next to him. How can that be? Surely, no one… Breathless, his eyes widen and he felt his heart race. He could see the lands of the mystic moon and the king of Fanelia replied, "What in the world….?


End file.
